A Midsummer's Night at Hogwarts
by silverfey
Summary: EVERYBODY LOOK THIS WAY! Tis voting day for 'A Midsummer's Night at Hogwarts' and I need YOU to decide which chara plots to use! So read, review and vote for ur fav combo! Then, I'll write... a masterpiece by yours truly - okay, the bard and rowling help


Halloo! I've been inspired by 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', and so I'm creating a spoof!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Shakespeare's characters, or J.K. Rowling's characters, both master storytellers... *sob* I envy their minds...  
  
Okay, the gist of the story is that the Fair Hermia is being forced, by her father, to a) marry a jerk when she's in love with someone else, or b) die. Of course, there's always c) become a nun. But not even her father knows about option d) elope.  
  
But, there are a couple of twists: Hermia's best friend, Helena, is in love with the guy who Hermia's father wants his daughter to marry. Hence, Demetrius - the guy Helena is in love with - doesn't give Helena the time of day, even though he knows Hermia is in love with Lysander.  
  
So Hermia and Lysander run away, and Helena gets jealous and tells Demetrius what they're doing, so he charges after them, with Helena following in their wake.  
  
In the mean time, the Shadow King and Fairy Queen are having a spat. Oberon (the Shadow King) gets mad and sends for Puck, the trouble maker, also known as Robin Goodfellow. He tells him to find a flower that Cupid's bow hit, because any who have its juices spread upon their sleeping eyelids will instantly fall in love with whomever they next see.  
  
Oberon then sees Helena getting slammed by Demetrius and decides to make Demetrius fall in love with Helena, since she so obviously dotes upon him even though he hates her. He tells Puck to put the flower's juice upon the eyelids of an ATHENIAN lad, not realizing that there were two.  
  
So Puck puts the juice on the wrong person.  
  
Lysander, a true love, sees Helena when he wakes up and abandons Hermia - uh oh.  
  
Helena thinks he's making fun of her.  
  
Puck realizes his mistake, then puts the juice on the right man - but this makes it worse, because now, Demetrius and Lysander want to kill each other. Hermia is completely nonplussed; she has no idea why suddenly her lover says he hates her. Poor Hermia! So she turns on her best friend, thinking she somehow did something to purposely steal Lysander away from her. Poor Helena!  
  
Mean while, Oberon has put the flower's drops on Titania's (the Fairy Queen) eyelids as a jest, and when she wakes up, she falls in love with an ass - literally! It's a man with the head of a donkey, thank you, Puck.  
  
Finally, everybody falls asleep; Puck places the antidote on top of Lysander's lids and tones down Demetrius' passion a bit, while Oberon places the antidote on top of Titania's eye lids.  
  
When they wake, all is well!!  
  
Oh, the marvelous possibilities!! Oh, the marvelous possibilities!! Now, your job is to read and review and vote for your favorite combination of characters... ^_^ Tell me your favorites, and the most voted for I'll use!!  
  
Anyway, to the preliminaries!  
  
Choosing a Cast for 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'  
  
Cho= Helena Hermione= Hermia Draco= Oberon  
  
Harry= Demetrius Ron= Lysander Ginny= Titania  
  
Blaise= Puck  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"I don't care what you do, Harry." A sobbing Cho managed to choke out, "But I'll always be yours. Always! Beat me like your spaniel - and like that dog, I will always come back for more. I love you, Harry!" "Leave me alone, Cho!"  
  
Cho as Helena... speaking through her waterworks (heheh... I luv being cruel to Cho!! Evil!)  
  
"You called for me, O brilliant one?" A lazy drawl, not unlike his own, split through the air. Draco turned to face a handsome young man with ash blond hair streaked with gold. He certainly lived up to his name with the mischievous delight that sparkled behind his eyes. Once again, Draco was struck by his looks. Why, he might even have been handsomer than himself... quickly, he shook his head to clear his mind of the disturbing thought.  
  
... which means Cho is chasing Harry who's chasing Hermione, who's happily in love with Ron. Blaise is a trouble maker and Draco is the King of Shadows, with Ginny as his partner, who ends up falling in love with Snape on accident. Make sense?  
  
Cho= Helena Ginny= Hermia Draco= Oberon  
  
Harry= Demetrius Blaise= Lysander Hermione= Titania  
  
Ron= Puck  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"Geez, Hermione! Why don't you just let me have it? I PROMISE I'll give it back, I SWEAR!" "Hah! Good one, Malfoy." "Oh, so now I'm Malfoy again, huh? Whatever happened to 'Draco' and 'Darling'?" "Those names disappeared when my respect for you did." "You CANNOT talk to ME like that! It is ILLEGAL to talk to the KING OF SHADOWS LIKE THAT!" "It can't be cuz I just did."  
  
- A spat between Hermione as Titania and Draco as Oberon... he he...  
  
... which means Cho is chasing Harry who's chasing Ginny, who's happily in love with Blaise. Ron is a trouble maker and Draco is the King of Shadows, with Hermione as his partner, who ends up falling in love with Snape on accident. Make sense?  
  
Hermione= Helena Ginny= Hermia Blaise= Oberon  
  
Draco= Demetrius Harry= Lysander Cho= Titania  
  
Ron= Puck  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"Look, Granger, I don't care what you have to say! I don't like you! Is that clear enough, mud blood?! I like Ginny!" "Yeah, well, looks like your true love is snogging your best friend." She smirked. A flash of something like hurt shadowed his face for an instant. "Way to win me over, Granger." "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! Draco!"  
  
watching Ginny kissing Blaise "Get away from me, you filthy little mud blood!" "Oh, Draco." Hermione sighed wearily, "Why don't you just forget about Ginny and love me instead?" "Cuz I've got to wing the scrawny neck of Blaise Zabini! Best friend my a-" "Ah! Language..." "Get away, Granger!"  
  
- Hermione is a continuously rejected Helena by a Demetrius Draco, who happens to be drooling over Ginny.  
  
... which means Hermione is chasing Draco who's chasing Ginny, who's happily in love with Blaise. Harry is a trouble maker and Ron is the King of Shadows, with Cho as his partner, who ends up falling in love with Snape on accident. Make sense?  
  
Ginny= Helena Hermione= Hermia Cho= Titania  
  
Draco= Demetrius Harry= Lysander Ron= Oberon  
  
Blaise= Puck  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"Get off me, Weasel!" "Weasel? That's so childish. Even still, no matter what you say, I'm going to love and follow you til the day I die Draco Malfoy." "I don't care, just let me go kill Potter!" "Then Hermione will just kill herself, like in Romeo and Juliet. It's a lose - lose situation when I'm not in the picture."  
  
- Ginny as Helena with Draco, who is watching Harry and Hermione swoon over each other.  
  
A slow smile spread across Draco's handsome face as he gazed at her insolently while she removed her muddy shirt. "You really don't care, do you?" He asked softly. "About you being alone in these dark woods... with me... taller... stronger..." His mouth was next to her ear by the time he said these last words. "Your virtue is my privilege. For that it is not night when I do see your face," Ginny answered passionately, turning to face him, "Therefore I think I am not in the night; nor doth this wood lack worlds of company, for you in my respect are all the world. Then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?" She smiled silently at his taken aback expression. (I knew that would shut him up.)  
  
- Draco as Demetrius trying to frighten Ginny as a persistent Helena - but he gets the fright instead.  
  
... which means Ginny is chasing Draco who's chasing Hermione, who's happily in love with Harry. Blaise is a trouble maker and Ron is the King of Shadows, with Cho as his partner, who ends up falling in love with Snape on accident. Make sense?  
  
Blaise= Helena Ginny= Hermia Ron= Oberon  
  
Draco= Demetrius Harry= Lysander Hermione= Titania  
  
Cho= Puck  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"Draco, seriously. What's with you? Just because you're not going to get richer off of the smallest Weasel doesn't mean you have to get all depressed. I mean, I'm still here." Draco snorted and looked the pretty girl over. "You don't get it, do you? I mean, you were fine when Ginny was just another Weasely, but now she's not just that. You may be prettier, but you're just not... her 'fair'." Whirling, he stalked away, leaving an agape Blaise as his words sank in.  
  
... which means Blaise is chasing Draco (A/N: Blaise is never declared guy or girl, so he/she can be either one... heheh...) who's chasing Ginny, who's happily in love with Harry. Cho is a trouble maker and Ron is the King of Shadows, with Hermione as his partner, who ends up falling in love with Snape on accident. Make sense?  
  
Harry=Helena Draco=Hermia Blaise=Oberon  
  
Ginny=Demetrius Hermione=Lysander Cho=Titania  
  
Ron=Puck  
  
Snape=Ass  
  
"H - Have I ever - besides second year - said I liked you, or - or that you're cute? Do I flirt with you? Have I tried to keep you around, or have I, in plainest English, told you that I am over you and I don't have a secret passion for you?!"  
  
"Stop crying already! If you don't - I - I'll do something drastic! I'm serious! I was kidding about your changeling, anyway, so stop crying! Professor Snape!"  
  
Blaise panicking cuz of a crying Cho, calls Snape  
  
... which means Harry is chasing Ginny who's chasing Draco, who's happily in love with Hermione. Ron is a trouble maker and Blaise is the King of Shadows, with Cho as his partner. Make sense?  
  
Ginny= Helena Hermione= Hermia Ron= Oberon  
  
Harry= Demetrius Draco= Lysander Blaise= Titania  
  
Fred and George= Puck and Robin Goodfellow  
  
Snape= Ass  
  
"Honey, please, listen to me. I mean, leather pants? I know it's been rough on you since your mother died, but try to listen to some sense. Harry is such a nice boy; after all, I couldn't just turn down his proposal."  
  
- Hermione's Dad expressing his distaste about Draco.  
  
... which means Ginny is chasing Harry who's chasing Hermione, who's happily in love with Draco. Fred and George are trouble makers and Ron is the King of Shadows, with Blaise as his partner. Make sense? 


End file.
